battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes Episode 43
The forty-third episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Heroes. During the world tournament, Japan's Manabu Ohizumi and Britain's Renard William Ardley battle to determine who will be the victor of the D Block. Summary The winners for blocks A and B have been chosen, but before the matches of the world tournament continue, Kmari hosts a special mini-show, with Arata as a guest. Kataru catches up to Manabu, carrying a Bladra thermos. He tries to hide it from Manabu, who notices anyway, and smiles. Meanwhile, Kouta proudly shows off the new Pentans he got through trades to Hajime. Having traded with people around the world now, Battle Spirits must have no natural borders. Renard agrees, as he wouldn't have met Hajime otherwise. He congratulates Hajime for winning the A Block tournament. Before the D block tournament starts, Kataru tells Manabu he'll be waiting for his brother to win. At a goods stand, Mika breaks the news to some disappointed kids that they've sold out on Bladra straps. Arata shows up to see her then, dresses as Afrone. He's freaked over Mika casually mentioning his true identity, and has even more trouble when he has to pretend he's a fan of Antony to keep him from figuring it out. Antony came by to see if Mika had sold any photos of him. Since she hardly sold any, he gave her another picture to try. Other than Manabu, Renard was also placed in the D-Block. Both are able to win through many matches, until finally, they're paired against each other. Manabu plans for an epic performance for his battle. However, he starts to play differently then usual, aiming to attack Renard's life rather than his deck. On top of being overwhelmed by Renard's powerful brave combo, he's defeated. Though he wins, Renard is forced to use his trump card, which he planned to save for the final match. He says that this was because he acknowledged Manabu as a powerful opponent. Kataru, though disappointed, goes off to see Manabu. He planned to give him a special mineral water, which was inside the Bladra thermos. Manabu refuses, saying that he doesn't deserve it after losing, when Kataru got up early and hurt himself just to get the water. Kataru gives it to him anyway, because Manabu fought well, and is his hero. Kataru states that he plans to be in the world tournament next year. Manabu, who hopes for the same, realizes that this makes them rivals now. Tegamaru, meanwhile, had been staying away from the action, just staring at his Amaterasu card. Worried, Chihiro and Kobushi go to see him. However, he still doesn't want them bothering him. Hajime congratulates Renard for winning the D block. They both plan to meet again in battle. Finally, it's time for the E and F blocks, where Tegamaru will debut. Matches Manabu vs. Renard Turn 1 (Manabu): -Manabu summons 2 Rammer-Golem, and Tsundog-Golem. He also sets a burst. Turn 2 (Renard): -Renard summons 2 Camelot Knight. He sets a burst. -Renard attacks with Camelot Knight. Manabu blocks with Tsundog-Golem. Camelot Knight is destroyed. -Renard attacks with his second Camelot-Knight. Manabu takes a life. 4 lives remain. Turn 3 (Manabu): -Manabu brings Tsundog-Golem to LV3. -Manabu attacks with Tsundog-Golem. With its Crush effect, 3 cards are discarded from Renard's deck. Renard takes a life. 4 lives remain. -Manabu attacks with Rammer-Golem. Renard takes a life. 3 lives remain. After his life is decreased, his burst activates. The burst card was The KnightHero Swordius-Arthur. When his life is 3 or less, he can summon it without paying the cost. Turn 4 (Renard): -Renard sets a burst. He then summons another Camelot Knight, and a brave, The HolySwordDragon Ex-Wyvern. With Ex-Wyvern's effect when summoned, three core are moved from one of Manabu's spirits, in this case, Tsundog-Golem, to his reserve. Tsundog-Golem is bought down to LV1. However, the trigger for Manabu's burst was when an opponent's (When Summoned) effect activates. It was The IronHero Saigord-Golem. With Saigord-Golem's burst effect, cards are discarded from Renard's deck equal to the cost of the spirit he summoned. Among those four cards was a burst card, Round Table Knights. Therefore, Saigord-Golem could be summoned at no cost. -Renard braves The HolySwordDragon Ex-Wyvern to The KnightHero Swordius-Arthur. -Renard attacks with Camelot Knight. Manabu blocks with Saigord-Golem. Camelot-Knight is destroyed. The destruction of Camelot Knight triggered Renard's burst, The DarkKnight Lancelot. He can return two purple spirits (both Camelot Knights) to his hand, and summon Lancelot at no cost. With Lancelot's effect when summoned, an opposing exhausted spirit with a cost of 5 or less, Tsundog-Golem, is destroyed. -Renard attacks with his brave spirit. With Ex-Wyvern's brave effect when attacking, he can target an exhausted spirit. He chooses Saigord-Golem, which is destroyed by the attack. -Renard attacks with The DarkKnight Lancelot. Manabu takes a life. 3 lives remain. Turn 5 (Manabu): -Manabu brings both Rammer-Golem to LV2, Turn 6 (Renard): '-'''Renard brings Camelot Knight down to LV1. He also summons 2 more Camelot Knight. He brings the brave spirit to LV2. -Renard attacks with The DarkKnight Lancelot. Manabu takes a life. 2 lives remain. -Renard attacks with Camelot Knight. Manabu blocks with Rammer-Golem. Camelot Knight is destroyed. -Renard attacks with a second Camelot Knight. Manabu blocks with his second Rammer-Golem. Camelot Knight is destroyed. -Renard attacks with the brave spirit. With the KnightHero Swordius-Arthur's effect when attacking, he can summon Camelot Knight from his trash at LV2 without paying the cost. With Ex-Wyvern's effect, he target attacks an exhausted Rammer-Golem, which is destroyed. -Renard attacks with Camelot Knight. Manabu takes a life. 1 life remains. -Renard attacks with another Camelot Knight. Manabu takes his last life. '''Winner: Renard' Cards Used Purple BS17-011: Camelot Knight BS17-016: The DarkKnight Lancelot BS17-X04: The KnightHero Swordius-Arthur BS18-056: The HolySwordDragon Ex-Wyvern Blue BS14-046: Rammer-Golem BS15-049: Tsundog-Golem BS15-X06: The IronHero Saigord-Golem Cast Hajime Hinobori- Mana Hirata Tegamaru Tanashi- Jun Fukuyama Arata Yakushiji- Wataru Hatano Kimari Tatsumi- Saki Fujita Kouta Tatsumi- Reiko Takagi Kobushi Nigiri- Kenichirou Matsuda Chihiro Kusaka- Fumie Mizusawa Mika Kisaragi- Mikako Takahashi Manabu Ohizumi- Tadashi Mutou Kataru Ohizumi- Mika Matsuoka Antony Starck- Nobunaga Shimazaki Renard William Ardley- Daisuke Kishio Narrator- Junichi Suwabe Yui Inoue- Yui Inoue (Metele) Main Staff Script: Yuka Yamada Storyboard/Episode Director: Shuuji Miyahara Animation Director: Kenichiro Ogata Trivia At the world tournament, straps were being sold of the following spirits: Rammer-Golem, Bladra (sold out), MachG, Igua-Buggy, Honejika and Nijinoko Category:Episodes: Heroes